X vs Silver
They Fight For The Future, From the Future! ' Finale (19).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Intro' '''Necro: The present will always be saved. But what about the future?' Mercer: Things have gone to hell, and things seem hopeless. Necro: Until these two show up! Mercer: X, the Future version of Mega Man, and Mavrick Hunter! Necro: And Silver The Hedgehog, the telekinetic hedgehog hero of an alternate Mobius. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer. Necro: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'X Busts Into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: in the year of 21XX Dr.Thomas Light created a robot by the name of Mega Man...X. Mercer: X is considered to be Dr. Light's Ultimate creation, as he created him to feel, think and act on his own and he has earned his title. However Dr.Light feared that X would soon be a dangerous threat to the world with abilities like these, so he sealed him away in a capsule to test his abilities. Necro: Decades have passed after X finished the test, then Dr.Cain found the capsule and found out about X. Impressed by his abilities, he made his series of Reploids, however it didn't end up going well as some Reploids have went Rogue and went up as Mavericks. Mercer: So a team of Maverick Hunters were created with Sigma being the commander, they were doing their job of well...hunting down Maverick, then came one day where Sigma fought against Zero and Sigma got infected by the Maverick Virus after the battle. Necro: With Sigma being bad and Zero being good, X has joined the forces of Maverick Hunters to stop Sigma, X's iconic Arm Cannon is called the X-Buster, and it can fire three types of projectiles. Mercer: First is it's basic lemon like plasma shots, then the larger green shot and then finally a large blue ball of energy that can destroy some of X's most powerful foes with a single shot. Necro: Like all other Mega Men, X can copy the powers of those he defeats. X got lots of different, elemental Weaponries, with his Fire weapons he got likes of Fire Wave, Speed Burner, Rising Fire and Magma Blade. Mercer: He can Chill things up with his Shotgun Ice, Frost Tower and Ice Burst. Shock things with up with Electric Spark, Tri-Thunder (Thunder Beam rip-off) and Thunder Dance. Necro: With Cutter/Ground type Weapons he got Boomerang Cutter, Sonic Slicer, Silk Shot, Cresent Slash, Ground Dash and Metal Anchor, and he can Blow stuff up with Homing Torpedos, Magnet Mine and Green Spinner. Mercer: With Wind type weapons, he got Storm Tornado, Double Cyclone, Wind Spiral, and there are also Misc. weapons like Soul Body, Yammar Option, Rolling Shield and Crystal Wall, his most powerful weapon type has to be his Space and Time Weapons, with Dark Hold he can stop time for fifty seconds and be able to resist other Time Stop themed weapons. Necro: And with Squeeze Bomb he create a one huge Black Hole that sucks things up. Mercer: X wields the Z-Saber, an energy sword which he got when Zero died for the second time. This guy dies as much as a Dragon Ball Character. When X is about to show his true potential, he can also Light Up his fists with Energy to empower his Punches and other physical attacks. Necro: X weilds many diffrent busters, called the Command Mission Busters, such as his Guard Buster which increases X's defense, Gatling Buster rapid fires 8 inaccurate shots, he also got the Fire, Ice and Electricity Busters which change his Buster to the element he uses and the Area Buster, which is effective against Aerial foes. And finally the Brave Buster deals more damage based on how much damage X has taken. Mercer: X wears many different Suits of Armor, with many of his Armors Parts have different traits, the Leg Parts change X's Dashing Skills, the Body Parts give X bunch of Giga Attacks, Arm Parts make his X-Buster stronger as well as gaining Charged variations of his weapons and finally his Head Parts give such abilities like crushing walls, tracking places and increase his Weapon Ammo. Necro: He has such armors like his Force Armor, Falcon Armor, Gaea Armor, Blade Armor and Shadow Armor. Mercer: The Ultimate Armor is by far X's best armor. It doubles his strength, durability and speed and it gives him infinite ammo for his weapons and it comes with a sweet new attack called the Nova Strike that allows X to tackle at light speed and above with ease as well as being Invulnerable while doing that move. Necro: X can also use the Hadoken and the Shrouken, which belong to Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter and finally, The Mother Elf is by far X's most powerful weapon. It gives X the ability to Control his universe at his will as it grants X the ability to disrupt electronics, manipulate their data and purge viruses permanently, such as the Maverick Virus which was spread all over the earth and that he got rid of it in a second, making it Faster Than Light. Mercer: X is a one powerful Reploid, he has fought against General who tanked a planet busting explosion with ease. He also absorbed enough Energy to atomically annihilate Japan! But that's not all, X can even regenerate after he's blown Piece by Piece, he's really tough. Necro: X has killed his Arch-Nemesis Sigma many times, and X when has managed to harness the Mother Elf with his own power, he put Sigma down once and for all. He also managed to dodge all sorts of Lasers like Zero Space 1 Lasers beams and Optic Sunflower's Lasers, he also defeated Lumine too who created a Pocked Dimension containing a Sun, which Lumine destroyed it with Paradise Lost and lastly he went on par with Zero two times. Mercer: But X is not perfect. He is a pacifist to a fault, his weapons have limited energy and X is at a disadvantage when it comes to close range combat. But X's biggest weakness is Mega Man X7.(ugh.) Necro: Agreed. But overall X is a powerful Reploid who has earned his title as one of the world's best Maverick Hunters. X: As long as there's hope, we can change the future! 'It's No Use! Silver Levitates Into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: In the sonic universe, the future is shit. Mercer: Well, there's no denying that. 'Set' 'Future Fight! Fight' 'Verdict' 'Trivia' 'Original Track' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Future Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Teleport Themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles